


You're My Speedster

by redleatherpetals



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Len, Bottom Leonard Snart, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Barry, Top Barry Allen, coldflash - Freeform, possessive Len, possessive barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redleatherpetals/pseuds/redleatherpetals
Summary: Len had a feeling, a bad feeling that Barry might have heard about the little… "situation" with the Santini’s, one Santini son in particular, some kid with a loud mouth and an interest in the CCPD’s “prettier” employees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written something this filthy. Enjoy.

“ _Mmphf_.”

Len's upper body was pushed down onto the bed. The side of his face shoved into one of the pillows. Meanwhile his lover's other hand(the one not pressing down between Len's shoulder blades)kept a firm grip on one of his hips, pushed up in the air, giving his young lover ease of access. Tonight so far had been a bit rougher than he was used to from Barry.

“Something wrong, Scarlet?” He drawled nonchalantly, like he wasn't getting pounded in the ass.

Len had a feeling, a _bad_ feeling that Barry might have heard about the little… "situation" with the Santini’s, one Santini son in particular, some kid with a loud mouth and an interest in the CCPD’s “prettier” employees.

Barry huffed a few more ragged grunts in time with his thrusts, purposefully missing the older man's prostate each time with teasing slides, leaving Len just on the edge of so-good but not-quite-enough. Len's fingers curled around the edges of the pillow in a desperate squeeze, trying to wait out the torment. Barry rocked into him with a particularly naughty thrust, still feeding the pleasurable torment his thief was experiencing. Unfortunately, he was only human. Len did _not, whimper,_ and would shoot anyone who said differently.

“Goddammit Barry, would you tell me what I did!” Len felt his eyes beginning to water at the torturously drawn out pleasure.

Barry let out a short giggle, easing his thrusts to a slow crawl before stopping completely, still balls deep inside him. Barry typically responded to Len in quick, eager movements. Len supposed he couldn't help it, patience was hardly one of the kid’s virtues and the rest of the world probably seemed too slow on a regular basis. This was how Len knew he'd fucked up. Not only was Barry a little rougher than usual, he was agonizingly, calculatingly, _slow_. He took his time, moving with _purpose_. That had danger written all over it. Had it been for any other reason Len would have been proud, been able to appreciate his own teasing moves in bed being reflected back in his own little speedster. The heat currently curling within his belly because of it, however, battled with the bit of panic building in his throat. The hand that had been resting between Len's shoulder blades moved to grip one of his own, still holding onto the pillow.

Leaning forward until his chest pressed against Len's back Barry gave the older man's stubbled cheek a contrasting, gentle brush of his lips.

“Now Lenny,” - _shit, he was in trouble_ \- “I think you know _exactly_ what you did.” Barry hummed and the heat inside Len began to build tenfold along with his nerves.

Swallowing once Len tried to move his head to address Barry face to face. The hand gripping his own quickly shot back, cupping the thief’s face in a firm but gentle move, enough to subdue him against the pillow without making him feel threatened.

“Barry,” His drawl coming out more like a whimper. “won't you let me look at you, while we discuss this?”

Barry was having none of it.

“You know what your eyes do to me. We both know how persuasive you can be with your tongue alone. So why don't you tell me exactly what possessed you to beat up one of the families’ sons.”

Len grimaced.

“Scar-”

“ _No_ , no charm. I want the truth. Dammit Len you've put yourself in so much danger! For what, a dick measuring contest? The families already don't like you, and sure they're afraid of you, but you beat on one of their sons! How, do you think, are they going to handle that?”

An underlying, devastating tone of concern slipped into Barry's voice, the kid, no doubt, trying to cover it up.

“I-” Len let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry kid. You're right- I-I shouldn't have done it.” He grit his teeth waiting for a lecture from his young hero.

Barry let out a sigh as he rested his forehead against Len's shoulder.

“ _Fine_. Okay, I forgive you, but why Len? What was so important you had to risk it?”

Len tensed at the question. He was hoping Barry would have just moved on and forgotten that bit. The younger man sensed his pause.

“Len.” Barry wasn't one for growling, but the tone of his voice came awfully close.

“I…” Len trailed off.

He squeezed his eyes shut, then shifting his hips back, flexed his hole around Barry’s shaft in the hopes of distracting him. Barry let out a shocked grunt at the sudden move, losing his balance because of it. Clamping both hands around Len's questing hips Barry stilled Len's movements to prevent him from providing any more distractions. As he paused for a moment, Len thought maybe, just maybe he'd convinced his speedster to carry on with what they'd been doing instead of conversing.

A short animalistic noise ripped from Barry's throat. Before Len could blink again he was on his back, legs thrown over Barry's shoulders, hands pinned above his head, and Barry's cock still buried deep inside him like it'd never left during the quick movement. Len screwed his eyes shut to let himself adjust to the super speed move, before opening them again to a rather pissy metahuman, eyes sparkling with lightning.

“Len. You can either tell me now. Or I'll get myself off _without you_ and you won't get _any_ sex for a week.” There was definitely a growl in the young speedster’s voice now.

Len considered, then nodded slowly.

“Okay, Scarlet, you got me.” Len hesitated again before remembering Barry's lack of a certain virtue. “I was coming by the precinct to offer you lunch, maybe rub my ‘clean’ record in a couple of pigs’ faces on the way, nothing illegal. Anthony? Tony? Whatever his name is-” “Antonio.” “-right, him, he was being let out charge free, probably had his daddy's money to thank for it, met up with some pals outside. As I'm passing all I can hear the shit stain talking about,  _loudly_ , is the 'pretty little agent' he met in there. And ho-how” -the rage Len had felt in the moment began to bubble up in him again- “he wanted to- to- _shit Barry don't make me-_ I can't repeat it, vile, disgusting, filth. I wanted to kill him for it. I _still do_. I'm sorry for upsetting you, I'm sorry his repulsive mouth even got to _mention_ the idea of you, but I am _not_ sorry for wanting to end him.” Len was panting, face pinched in anger, the feeling from the earlier events rolling off him in waves.

One of Barry's hands released his to slide down and cup Len's face, his thumb brushing against his cheek soothingly. Len huffed and leaned into the comforting hand, closing his eyes to rein in his control. He was usually so chill, _cold even_ , but something about Barry just heated him up and made his blood sing.

“You didn't kill him for me?” Barry's voice had gentled significantly.

Len blinked his eyes open and focused on Barry's, now clear of the speed force.

“You beat him up for me, you held back killing for me, and you… defended my honor?” Amusement twinkled in Barry's eyes.

Len's brow furrowed in frustration.

“You think this is _funny_?” He growled.

Barry shook his head as a grin began to spread across his face. Moving both hands again to angle Len's hips, Barry gave a sharp thrust, shoving the head of his cock directly against Len's sweet spot as a reward. Len's mouth contorted into an “O” and he couldn't stop the pleasurable moan from escaping, his own hands shooting out to dig into his speedster's biceps.

“You want me to be yours Len, huh?" Barry's hips began to speed up, hitting Len's prostate with every other thrust. "Well I'm yours, all yours, _only_ yours. You want me to fuck you so hard the whole neighborhood can hear _Leonard Snart_ , Captain _fucking_ Cold, _screaming_ for Barry Allen, _his_ speedster?”

 _That bastard, I knew he was holding back._ But between Barry's dirty talk and exceptional rhythm Len couldn't verbalize much of a complaint.

“Tell me, Len, _who's_ am I?” Barry panted, his climax building.

“Mine- _fuck_ \- Scarlet, _Barry, you're mine_.” He groaned, his own climax rushing towards him.

"That's right, baby, I'm yours, all yours." Barry answered breathily.

Adjusting Len's legs -Len wasn't so sure he could feel them anymore but he didn't care- nearly folding the older man in half as he pounded into him in earnest. Len lost all control over his vocal cords.

“Mine, Barry, you're _my S-scarlet_ , _my speedster, mine, all mine_. Like I'm yours, _your_ -” He choked back a scream, biting into his bottom lip to hold back the sound as his eyes rolled back into his head.

" _Who's_ are _you,_ Len?" Barry grunted, his thrusts growing irregular.

Len's head began thrashing, the older man squirming as much as he could while pinned under Barry's weight, teetering on the edge of his orgasm, unable to form proper words.

" _Mine._ " Len nodded furiously, the sounds escaping him growing in volume but no more intelligible.

Barry was certain his thief wasn't even aware of his own exclamations, and he _loved it, loved_ when Len lost his control like this and gave in, trusted Barry to take care of him.

"You're _mine_ , Len. _My_ thief, my _captain_."

Len's climax slammed into him, turning his unintelligible moans into a full blown wail as he came, thick ropes of cum shooting across his belly and onto his chest.

Barry grit his teeth trying desperately not to come, _not quite yet,_ as his lover's tight channel clamped down on his cock, begging to milk him for all his worth. Barry's thrusts only sped up, borderline inhuman speed, growing more erratic.

Len began floating down from his orgasm, eyes half-lidded in satisfaction, hole fluttering sporadically around his lover's cock, the pleasure bordering on pain as his sensitivity kicked in.

" _Fuck_ \- you liked that, you like being _my_ captain, _my dirty thief_? Say it- _fuck_ \- _Len, say it_." Barry practically begged, his whole body being taken over in a harsh shudder, vibrating.

Len moaned again at the overstimulation, but gave in, his voice sounding more gravelly than usual, hoarse from basically screaming. "I- love it. I _love you_ , Barry. _Shit_ \- I'm yours, Scarlet, I'm- I'm y-your thief, _you're dirty thief, you're cap-_ " A particularly violent, vibrating thrust directly against his prostate made him choke on air.

Barry lost it, shouting out a short _"Yes!"_ as he was hit with his climax. Vibrations ran through them both, stemming from Barry's orgasm, before Barry's vision whited out.

* * *

 

Barry came back to himself slowly. Dexterous fingers combed gently through his hair. Pushing himself up off Len's chest, he found their stomachs beginning to stick together from the quickly drying mess of Len's cum. Barry scrunched his nose up briefly. Len chuckled.

“We should do that again sometime.” He said arching an eyebrow suggestively.

Barry felt his face heat up a bit at recalling his amount of detailed dirty talk. Len's expression softened into something more open, more vulnerable.

“You're your own person Barry, but- I meant what I said. I want you to be mine as much as I am _yours_.”

A soft smile spread across Barry's face. The speedster leaned forward to capture the thief’s lips in a deep, but gentle kiss.

After a moment Barry broke away, his lips brushing Len's as he spoke. "My thief."

Len's smile grew. "My speedster." He whispered back.


End file.
